Pariah
by TheSilverboar
Summary: What if after loosing the hundred and fifty points in first year Harry's housemates took a more,... violent approach against him. Will contain bashing of a lot of people and eventual Super Harry but he has to earn it.
1. Chapter 1

Pariah

Chapter one

-Harry-

-On top of astronomy tower-

"Hagrid are you sure we had permission to be here?" Harry asked as Charlie and the rest left with Nobertn Hermione turned eagerly to the conversation.

"Of course, 'arry I'm part of the faculty and can give you permission to be out now you two run off to bed." Hagrid replied reasuringly.

Nodding Hermione and Harry left Hagrid and headed down the stairs to go to bed.

-In front of Professor Mcgonagall-

"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves." Professor Mcgonogall yelled at them furiously.

Harry stared confused, Hagrid had said they had permission to join him on the tower had he been mistaken? Snapping out of his confusion he rushed to explain. " Professor we thought we had permission. Hagrid said-".

Professor McGonagall's eyes narrowed. "Hush! Don't you dare drag Hagrid into this fabrication Mr. Potter. I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on. It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?" she practically snarled at them.

"Professor that's not-" Hermione tried to explain.

"Silence Miss Granger. I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Four students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All three of you will receive detentions — yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous — and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"Fifty?" Harry gasped. They hadn't done anything wrong!

"Fifty points each," said Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily through her long, pointed nose.

"Professor — please —" Harry stuttered.

"We had —" Hermione begged.

" Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students." Mcgonogall finished pointing angrily at the door.

-Two weeks later-

Over the last two weeks the story over her lost points had gotten different with every telling, from running naked around the school to being found casting bordering dark spells on Ron.

With each new story the ferocity of the students attacks against them renewed. Hagrid had tried to tell Professor McGonagall the truth. All it had caused was another twenty points to be removed against him for asking Hagrid to lie apparently.

He had been hexed so badly that he spent more time in the infirmary than out, quidditch was terrible because for the first week Oliver made him practice an extra two hours each sesson. The chasers would ram into him and throw the quaffle at the back of his head. The twins didn't bother to protect him from bludgers, though that had changed when Ron heard, he had screamed at the twins and explained everything. Now at least the twins tried their best to protect him from Bludgers and his team mates now. Though Harry hadn't forgiven them yet.

Harry had finally given up on his house cooling off and was now standing in front of Professor McGonagall to ask for help. Though he wasn't expecting much.

Harry seeing her impatient stare began "Professor, over the last two weeks I've been attacked by my school mates. I've gone to Madam Pomphrey forty-six times. I've been literally knocked off my broom ten times by my own team mates. There have been four attempts to get into my trunk. A-" he was suddenly cut off.

"Mr. Potter! I never believed there would be a time where I would be ashamed to have a student in my house. I'm disgusted to have such a bald faced liar attend this school. First you try to get others in trouble for your own amusement! Then you get Hagrid to try to cover for you! NOW YOU TRY DESIGN SOME STORY ABOUT MY TRUE LIONS! LIKE ONE OF MY LIONS WHO ACTUALLY HAVE HONOR UNLIKE YOU WOULD RUTHLESSLY ATTACK A CHILD!" Professor McGonagall took a calming breath though her face was still white in rage. Her next words were like ice, "If you put one toe out of line for the rest of this year. Let it be known that you will finish your education elsewhere. I will not take points from you only because I will not punish those deserving the Gryffindor colors for you insolence."

Eyes filled with tears Harry left the room. He felt nothing but hurt and betrayal.

-One Week Later-

Harry was walking toward the Common Room when suddenly he was pulled into an empty classroom. Harry gasped in pain as small cuts appeared all over his body.

Looking up he saw two seventh year Gryffindor students. The blond one was lowering his wand while the brunett raised his.

"So Nick what is it this ponce did again?" The blonde spoke tauntingly.

"I don't know Edmund. Didn't he torture that Malfoy kid?" The now identified Nick spoke amused.

"Really? I heard he tried to rape that Granger girl. Whatever it is it had to be pretty bad to lose around hundred and seventy points." Edmund snarled.

"Little whelp deserves a lesson doesn't he? How about this Jafacious!" Suddenly it felt as if someone was choking him. Just as everything went black he heard horrified gasps.

Waking up he realized he was in a hospital bed opening his eyes he saw he was surrounded by Ron, the Twins, McGonagall, Pomphrey, and the Weasleys and Hermione who looked to have been crying.

Dumbledore was the first to speak" Harry, the ones who did this will be facing charges. Madam Pomphrey has conveyed that while not on this scale you have come her many times for attacks. May I ask why you didn't tell anybody?"

Harry turned a glare at the guilty face of his Head of House, "If you had asked Professor McGonagall. You would have found that I did. Although I was degraded for it and called a liar again. "

Dumbledore's visage was furious as he turned towards McGonagall. "Explain!" he thundered.

McGonagall flinched before speaking "Well, when Mr. Potter came to me about students I had never known to be violent attacking him; I thought he was fabricating another story.".

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to grow colder as calm like voice rang out, "I sent a missive three weeks ago verifying Harry's story. Amazing what a pensieve can do right Minerva? Both of his stories were true and even if it was a lie you have an obligation to have checked out his story of being attack no matter how ludicrous you find it. This better be handled correctly by the end of this month. If not-"

Dumbledore abruptly stopped and marched out of the room. Everyone else was staring in disgust at the Professor as she walked out the door.

-Three Days later-

Harry stood stone faced as he waited for Professor McGonagall to speak. Her voice soft and riddled with horrified guilt she began, "Every student involved has had their parent summoned to talk of the matter. The majority have been suspended, others will have detentions for the next two years, and a few have been expelled. I've told everyone why you lost points and how wrong I was to take them. To make up to you for this injustice you will be given your own room, will be awarded three hundred points, will be allowed into certain parts of the restricted section, and be allowed to have Hogsmead visits starting next year." Sitting there Harry absorbed all he had been told. Getting up he headed towards the door.

Hand on the knob he stopped for the Professors last words, "Harry, I hope someday you can forgive me so that there is no worry for you to come to me about anything.".

Harry opened the door but decided to leave a final parting shot, "Ma'am you don't have to worry about me coming to you unforgiven." McGonagall's face lit only to fall at his next statement "Quite frankly, you will be the last person I come to if I come at all. Oh, and it's Mr. Potter to you." With that he slammed the door behind him not caring about the sobbing he heard from the room he had left.

Walking down to the Great Hall Harry walked over to Oliver Wood who was making notes in a journal for upcoming games. "Mr. Wood do you have a moment?" Harry asked formally not caring at the wince he saw on the quiditch captians face when he heard how he had addressed him.

"Of course Harry. Listen sorry about that whole mess a few weeks ago. Now I wanted to show you these…" Wood started before Harry held up a hand cutting him off.

"I'm here to hand in my resignation from the team Wood." Harry told him coldly while giving Wood a scroll that had his official resignation on it.

"What! You can't do that! We need you to play!" Wood yelled in a mixture of panic and anger.

"Then you should have thought about that _BEFORE_ you and the rest of the team spent your time abusing me. I will never play for you again wood." and with that Harry walked off. They had turned on him, made him an outcast; fine if that is what they wanted then that is what he would be, an outcast… a loner… a pariah.


	2. Chapter 2

_book_

Pariah

Chapter two

-Harry-

Harry was walking through the restricted section with an emotionless mask on his face. Over the past month he had slowly become colder and colder to the other Hogwarts students as well as Professor McGonagall. By this point the only ones who he treated normally were Ron, Hermione, Neville, Hagrid, Madame Pince, Madame Pomphrey, and Professor Dumbledore. He was cordial with the rest of the staff, minus Snape and McGonagall, Lee, who hadn't done anything against him but hadn't done anything to help, and the twins, they had only ignored him for one practice and they explained that they had thought he had done something to get Hagrid in trouble.

The rest of the school, apart from the Slytherins, had spent the time trying to kiss up to him hoping he would forgive them. Some of the worst had been Oliver Wood and the three Gryffindor chasers who had been hounding not only him but the twins, who had resigned as well to show their support of him, as well. Often times Harry would find the four of them outside of his suite down the hall from the Gryffindor tower entrance when he woke up in the mornings begging him to join the team again, he had head that all three of the chasers had tried to date the twins as incentive but it hadn't worked. They even tried to get Lee Jordan to help them but he said flat out in the Great Hall that he only remained the commentator because he wanted to have an excuse to insult them without getting in trouble.

As it was he was browsing through some of the books he was now allowed access to when suddenly he felt something tug in his gut and he turned to a bookshelf and saw that a portion of its side was glowing green before it slid open and revealed a hidden compartment, Inside was a thin leather bound book with a strange rune on its cover. Gently lifting it from its resting place he placed it into his bag to inspect later and left to go back to his room smiling at Ron and Hermione who were studying for their exams as he went. His friends had stayed pretty much the same over the past month just choosing to ignore the people they didn't like instead of adopting Harry's 'Lord of Ice' persona.

Once he reached his dorm he looked around as he always did at it. It had five rooms in it: a bedroom, a bathroom a kitchen, a common room, and a study all of which were filled with very fine furniture and other furnishings. Setting his bag down on a table he pulled out the book and opened the book to its first page and saw that it was covered with strange runes that after a moment seemed to glow green before turning into English, it said:

_Greetings to whomever finds this book. I have in my four hundredth year of life decided to set unto paper the knowledge of my power and abilities should another of my kind ever walk the earth. I have found four magic users of pure heart and great power to whom I shall leave my home the castle Hogwarts for them to turn into a school to train future magic users to hone their talents. This book is written in runes only readable by our kind or those whom we teach it to. If anyone else reads it or tries to learn it is only gibberish._

_Good luck to you,_

_Emrys Merlin_

When he finished this he was floored, the school had once belonged to Merlin before he gave it to the founders. Then he realized that Merlin had spoken of himself as if he wasn't a true wizard or 'magic user' as he had put them and that he was the same. Quickly turning to the next page he read:

_I discovered of my true nature when I was practicing the art of mental shielding that I have hence 'dubbed Occlumency' and began sorting my memories. I found one from my third winter where I had been taken along with my parents to a cave by a group of Dark Wizards of the Le Fay clan; they were angry with my parents defying them so they decided to punish them. They stabbed the two clan heads of clan Le Fay each stabbed one of my parents with a special dagger tied to their life force so they could not die until their owners died no matter how much blood they lost. Then the twenty of the twenty-one members of Clan Le Fay, the youngest member who was the same age as me did not participate and became my future enemy Morgan Le Fay, surrounded me leaving only a gap for my parents to watch as they all fired the ancient Celtic Death Curse 'Avada Kedavera'. Instead of working the twenty men and women all lost their lives as their magic was stripped from their bodies and added to mine. I had been born without any magic but an empty magical core however after that day I had a magical core containing the combined power of the twenty Le Fays. I spent the next ten years researching this and discovered that my core was born with a mutation that allowed it to drain the magic of those whom I killed by absorbing their magical cores contained in their soul. When someone attempts to use soul magic on me then I gain their cores as well. I have found that each point of my body where I was hit with the first death curse has a scar shaped like a bolt of lightning._

_Good luck to you,_

_Emrys Merlin_

Absently he felt his scar before turning to the next page with the heading of 'Soul Demons' which read:

_Soul Demons_

_The daemonum animae or 'soul demons' as the commoners call them seem drawn to me above all others due to, I think, my tie to innate soul magic. They I have found that upon their destruction the magical cores from the souls they steal are released into the world occasionally affecting plants and creatures to create new magical species. In my case they are absorbed into my core making me stronger. I believe the daemonum see me as a feast or a prize. My observations have shown that each of the daemonum gets slightly stronger with each magical soul they take but I am unsure as to what my core would do to them. I am renaming these creatures to Dementors to simplify their calling. _

_Good luck to you,_

_Emrys Merlin_

Harry just shook his head and turned the page again and saw the heading 'Psyche's Pythos' and read:

_Psyche's Pythos_

_The soul-jar containers of ancient Greece or 'Psyche's Pythos' are horrible creations. A witch or wizard splits their soul by committing that vilest of act, the murder of an innocent and places the soul piece into a container. Each of these pieces contains half of the soul in the beings body at the time so each container would theoretically be smaller by half each time although no-one has ever tried to make more than two as the second had monstrous effects on their appearance. These pythos' can only be destroyed by use of basilisk venom, the death curse, or the fires of the fiends. Whenever I destroy one the soul piece, which holds a magical core part equal to the portion of soul it contains is absorbed. I have gathered as many of these containers as possible and hidden them in the great room of hidden things on the seventh floor corridor to leave for your use but I am as of yet unaware as to what affect all of that magic will have on the room._

_Good Luck to you,_

_Emrys Merlin_

Harry pondered where this place was and resolved to find it before he graduated school. Skimming through the rest of the book he found several useful facts about his gift such as that every time he absorbed a core if it contained a special magical ability then he would gain it himself, he was immune to death related magics, and it would prolong his life the more power he gained. Finally he turned to the last page he saw his name at the top, quickly he read:

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Born: July 31, 1980_

_Core balance:_

_July 31, 1980: 0_

_October 31, 1981: 51; source gained: soul fragment; portion of whole core: 1/128; taken from: Tom Marvolo Riddle _**(AN: I did the math and that is the size of the soul that would have been inside Harry in the books)**_._

_Abilities:_

_July 31, 1980: none_

_October 31, 1981: Parsletongue; source gained: soul fragment; taken from: Tom Marvolo Riddle_

By the time he finished he was somewhat shaky. Quickly closing the book he ran towards the nearest teacher's office that he knew of and quickly knocked and was welcomed in by Professor Flitwick. "What can I do for you Mr… dear lord my boy what's wrong?" the small professor exclaimed when he saw his pale and shaky form.

"I need to get to Professor Dumbledore." he said shaking like a leaf and was quickly set down by Professor Flitwick.

"I'm afraid that Professor Dumbledore is away at the moment and will be unavailable to see you until tomorrow when he returns." Flitwick said before handing him a vial of light blue potion from inside his desk, "Here drink this it's a calming drought. Now you just go off to bed and relax, I will set up a meeting with the Headmaster for you.".

On his way back to his room he saw Ron and Hermione whom he quickly grabbed and dragged them to his common room. The moment he let them go they turned to him, "What is it Harry?" Hermione asked nervously seeing his expression that, even with the potion, was nervous.

"Snape is going after the stone tonight." he said simply making the two pale fearfully. "And I'm going to stop him.".

"You're not going without us." Ron said while Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I know, you're too stubborn to not to." he said playfully shoving Ron while they chuckled lightly.

-Later that night-

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing outside of the door to the third floor corridor, "Last chance to turn back guys." he said hoping that they would go back to the tower but they just glared at him. "I was afraid of that." he muttered before opening the door deliberately ignoring the smirks on his friend's faces. Quickly pulling out his flute he started playing and watched as Fluffy fell asleep. Getting Ron's attention he pointed to Fluffy's paw and made a swish and flick motion and the quickly caught on. Once the door was open he gestured that he wanted to go down first and Ron quickly took the flute and started playing as Harry jumped down.

Once he landed he yelled up that it was safe and quickly heard two more thumps, "Lumos." he heard Hermione say and in the new light he saw some plant tentacles slithering back into the walls. "Devil's snare," she muttered "so that's Hagrid and Professor Sprout down." and they continued on.

And so it continued they faced a room full of flying keys, a giant chess set where Ron got injured and had to remain behind, a room with a dead troll, and a room full of different potion bottles where Hermione ended up going back to get help while he went onward.

Stepping through the flames he walked into the room and gasped, "Quirrel?" he gasped out shocked as said man turned around to smirk at him, "But I thought it would be Snape!".

"Ah yes Severus does seem the type doesn't he now be a good boy and come here." Quirrel snarled the last two words as he conjured a rope and sent it at him like a lasso pulling him forward. "I heard that you had an interesting encounter with this mirror earlier in the year so you will tell me what it does and how I can get the stone.".

As his head was forcibly turned towards the mirror he looked into the eyes of his reflection and saw it wink before it brought a red stone out of its pocked before putting it back and feeling the weight in his own pocked, _'did I just get the stone'_ he thought in shock.

"Give it to me!" a different voice hissed making him jump away in shuck taking the rope with him as Quirrel lost his grip. Suddenly Quirrel's turban started to dissolve into dust and black veins crept across his face from the back of his head and entered his eyes making them turn black before he spun around. When he was turned Harry yelled out in shock as a second face looked back at him, one with red eyes and snake like nostrils.

"Voldemort." he growled making the rope holding him burn away from accidental magic, "I knew you worked with two-faced bastards but isn't this a stretch." he snarked hoping to throw Voldemort off of his game.

"Be silent boy." Voldemort snarled walking towards him "This body is a puppet, nothing more. Now give me the stone before I kill you.".

"How about no." he replied cheekily silently praying that Hermione would hurry up and get help.

Suddenly Voldemort flew forward and pinned him to the wall by his neck "You have courage boy." Voldemort hissed into his face "It is a pity that you are so rebellious, you would have made a valuable ally.".

Suddenly he remembered the name that was written in the book Merlin wrote, that he got his magic from Tom Marvolo Riddle on that Halloween, that must have been Voldemort's real name. "I would never join you Tom Marvolo Riddle, you killed my parents.".

This had the desired effect as Voldemort froze in shock, taking advantage of this Harry brought his arm up from underneath and struck him at the elbow with all of his strength and heard it break **(AN: Before anyone says anything this is true. If an arm is locked firm and you bend it in the opposite direction of normal it only takes nine pound of force to break it so I'm sure that an eleven year old could do this if they got lucky or knew what they were doing)**. When Voldemort dropped him he shot forward and tackled him to the ground before placing his wand at his neck and saying the first spell that came to mind "DIFINDO!" he yelled putting all of his magic into it before he blacked out, feeling a strong pair of arms catch him as he fell.

When he came to he was in the Hospital wing with Dumbledore smiling down at him. Suddenly he felt both a crushing pain in his ribs and a large amount of water on his chest "Harry!" he heard the crying girl on his chest yell out as she squeezed him even tighter, "We were so worried!".

"There, there Hermione I'm fine." he said hugging her back "Just tired from using too much magic. I can't leave my brother or my favorite sister alone now can I? Who knows what you two would do." he finished ruffling her hair at the end as she laughed but swatted his hand.

Suddenly she paused and looked up at him, "Do you really see me and Ron as your brother and sister?" she asked him curiously.

"Of course I do. The Dursley's are no relation of mine and that place is no home to me. You and Ron are my awesome siblings and Professor Dumbledore here is like my badass grandfather." he laughed as Dumbledore grinned at the description while Hermione swatted him for cursing.

"Now Harry Professor Flitwick told me you wanted to see me?" Dumbledore said sitting down.

"Yes sir but could we talk in your office?" he asked "It is extremely important and there are only a few that I feel should be there.".

"And who would they be?" Dumbledore asked curiously but Harry knew that he wanted a good answer.

"You for one," he began "Professor Flitwick because he might know something as well, Madame Pince because it involves a book, and Madame Pomphrey because we might need her expertise. Those are all of the staff but I also want Ron and Hermione there.".

"And why would that be?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because they are my family and I trust them with my life. They stood by me and I will stand by them." he replied firmly and Dumbledore smiled like that was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Then we will meet in my office in one hour, I will send Filius to pick you and your siblings up at your common room then." he said before leaving.

**AN: Okay everybody I want suggestions and opinions on how this story should go on because it could easily became worthless but could just as easily become amazing so review and comment please.**


	3. Chapter 3

_book_

Pariah

Chapter three

-Harry-

"Harry what's going on?" Hermione asked him panicked once they reached his room, "What has you so scared? You mentioned something about a book?".

"Trust me," he said still shaking once the realization of what he was about to discuss with the Headmaster sunk in, "when you find out you will be as scared as I am.".

After that he refused to say anything else and after ten minutes Professor Flitwick arrived to take them to Dumbledore's office. Once the seven people were settled down Dumbledore asked "So Harry what has you so scared?".

Sighing he pulled out the book from his bag and set it on the table, "I found this in the restricted section of the library in a hidden compartment on the side of one of the bookshelves. It was written by the original owner of the castle and can only be found and read by another of the same type of beings as him. The person who finds it however can give others the ability to read the runic language though.".

"I didn't know the Castle had another owner before the Founders." Hermione said surprised "Who was it.".

"Merlin." he said simply making them all gasp out in shock. Then in a slightly louder voice he said "I, Harry James Potter, master of the Tome give those assembled before me the ability to read from the book." which he had found in the back pages of the tome earlier in the day.

Picking up the book Dumbledore began reading aloud the first four of the five sections he had read when he first found the book, the others hearing this for the first time going from awed, to confused, to fearful. "So now you see why I am so scared." he told them all in a quiet voice.

"Harry how many dated entries were in the book about your power levels when you read it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Two," he replied "one from the day I was born and one from the Halloween when my parents died.".

"Well now there are three." the Headmaster replied placing the book down on the table so everyone could read it.

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Born: July 31, 1980_

_Core balance:_

_July 31, 1980: 0_

_October 31, 1981: 51; source gained: soul fragment; portion of whole core: 1/128; taken from: Tom Marvolo Riddle. _

_June 2, 1992: Gained 92; Total 143: Source gained: defeated core; Taken from: Quirinus Quilon Quirrell. _

_Abilities:_

_July 31, 1980: none_

_October 31, 1981: Parsletongue; source gained: soul fragment; taken from: Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_June 2, 1992: Troll speech and control; Source gained: defeated core; taken from: Quirinus Quilon Quirrell._

Slapping his forehead he muttered "Of course. I forgot that might have happened.".

"I am guessing that you wish for Madame Pomphrey to run some tests on you while Madame Pince runs tests on the book?" Dumbledore asked him to which he nodded.

Immediately Madame Pomphrey jumped up and began waving her wand faster than his eye could see. After five minutes of constant prodding and waving of her wand she said "I can't find anything amiss with him. His core readings match the levels mentioned in the book but other than that I can't tell the difference between him and a normal wizard's core.".

"The book has a myriad of wards and enchantments, most of which I can't identify." Madame Pince piped up as she sat down.

"This information cannot leave this room." Dumbledore said as he looked around at the assembled, "This is a secret that is only Harry's to share and he has chosen fit for us to know.".

"We stand by our friend." Hermione said firmly.

"We stand by our _brother_." Ron corrected her.

"I'm guessing now that you have talked to us about the situation you are not as scared as you were before Harry?" Dumbledore asked smiling.

"Yeah," he replied sheepishly "it was sort of freaking my out when I was the only one who knew.".

"Understandable." Dumbledore nodded wisely, "Now before we leave we have one more thing to discuss.".

"What would that be Albus?" Professor Flitwick asked curiously.

"Harry's living arrangements for the summer." Dumbledore said sadly, "Harry when you declared that the Dursleys were not your family and Number 4 Privet Drive was not your home you broke the wards there.".

"Can he stay with one of us?" Hermione asked hopefully, "I would love to have my brother stay with me and my parents.".

"He could always stay at the Burrow." Ron offered eagerly.

"I will floo your parents Mr. Weasley and send a professor to collect the elder Grangers." Dumbledore agreed before sending a note off with a large swan like bird that vanished in a burst of flames.

Yelling out in shock he exclaimed "What was that?!".

"Fawkes is a Phoenix and can travel by fire to any place he has ever been." Dumbledore said chuckling as he gave Harry back the Tome before he turned to the fireplace in his office, threw in some powder making the flames flare green before he yelled "The Burrow!" and stuck his head inside the emerald flames.

After a few minutes he removed his head and a few minutes later Mrs. Weasley and a balding red haired man walked through followed by a little red haired girl. "What is it Albus?" Mrs. Weasley asked after hugging him, Ron, and Hermione.

"Let's wait until everyone is here." Dumbledore said benignly as the three new arrivals sat down. After another ten minutes of waiting Professor McGonagall walked in with two people he assumed were Hermione's parents.

"Is there anything else Headmaster?" McGonagall asked but she was looking pleadingly at him but he simply glared at her until she looked away.

"No Professor McGonagall that is all." Dumbledore said simply as the transfiguration teacher sighed and left.

"Hermione!" the two parents said happily as they hugged their daughter. "Do you know why we are here?".

"The Headmaster is trying to find a place for my friend Harry to live for the summers." Hermione told her parents.

"What about where he has been living before now?" Mr. Granger asked confused.

"Before now I lived with my mother's sister, her husband, and my cousin and I flat out refuse to ever go again unless it is to curse them." he growled out.

"It can't have been that bad, could it?" Mrs. Granger asked concerned.

Sighing he turned to the Headmaster, "Is there any way I can show my memories of my 'childhood'." he said the last word with sarcasm evident in his voice.

Nodding nervously Dumbledore walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a silver basin and set it down on the desk before saying "Just think of the memories and nod when they are ready.". After a few minutes of thinking of examples of his shitty childhood he nodded and felt a wand placed to his temple before it was pulled away. Dumbledore placed the glowing strands in the basin before he said "Alright everyone place your heads into the basin and we will view Mr. Potter's memories.".

Standing everyone but him placed their heads into the basin and vanished into it. After half an hour, he assumed that time moved faster inside the basin, they reappeared furious. "DIE!" Hermione was screaming trying to run off, most likely to find and painfully kill the Dursleys.

"KILL!" Ron joined her as they pounded at the door which had been sealed by Professor Flitwick who seemed not very far off from joining them.

Running over to him Madame Pomphrey started waving her wand furiously. Dumbledore however was sitting behind his desk sobbing, "It's alright Headmaster I don't blame you." he told the sobbing man, "Like I said, you are family. They made their choices and now they must live with it.".

Turning he saw the two elder Granger's grinning evilly which frankly scared him, "WHY ARE YOU SMILING?!" Hermione demanded from them.

"Those three happen to be clients of ours and during their next checkup well… let's just say that we are going to be enjoying ourselves." Mr. Granger said cackling and was quickly joined in by Hermione.

"Can I help?" Madame Pomphrey asked eagerly and got a nod in reply.

"But where is Mr. Potter going to stay?" Madame Pince asked.

"With us!" both the Weasleys and Grangers said at the same time before glaring at each other. "He's staying with me!" both the Granger and Weasley matriarchs said in tandem.

"May I offer a solution?" Dumbledore piped up hesitantly as all eyes snapped towards him.

"What kind of solution?" Mr. Weasley asked warily.

"The Potter family manor." Dumbledore said and the magical adults in the room gasped.

"But I thought the Potter Manor burned to the ground back when James Potter was still in Hogwarts?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"It did but ever since Halloween 1981 I have been having it rebuilt as a gift to Harry, to return to him his family home. Mr. Weasley I know that the Burrow isn't in the best of conditions and this way you can look after Harry and stay in a nicer home." the Headmaster said getting an intrigued look from the elder Weasleys. Turning to the elder Grangers Dumbledore continued "This way you can stay in a magical environment where you can still attend work and not worry about your daughter being alone. She will also be able to practice magic without worrying about the Ministry as the Manor has wards against that.".

"But what about our practice?" Mrs. Granger asked, "How will we get to work?".

"I will provide you with a reusable portkey that will take you to your practice every time you say the password and take you back to the manor as well." Dumbledore said.

After a few minute of discussion the four parents agreed and returned to their homes to begin packing their belongings. "Well why don't you three return to the tower so you can pack and Mr. Weasley can inform his brothers of their new living arrangements." Dumbledore said as the he and his friends quickly nodded and ran off.


	4. HIATUS NOTICE

This is in response to the several reviews where people ask if I had abandoned a story. This story is on Hiatus, not adoption, until I finish with my current story updating cycle which contains four stories. If you wish to know which are on the cycle look at my profile and if you wish for me to change a story on the cycle say which you wish to remove and what you want in its place. Also I am taking suggestions for what should be my next cycle for when the current one is done. Thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
